memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Alliances (episode)
For a list of various alliances, see alliance. Janeway tries to form an alliance with the Kazon. Summary After the loses several crewmembers and suffers critical damage in Kazon attacks, Lieutenant Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok convince Captain Kathryn Janeway to attempt an alliance with the Kazon. Although negotiations for the collaboration fail, Janeway soon aligns herself with the Trabe, an enemy of the Kazon who rescue Neelix from imprisonment by the Kazon. Janeway is touched by the Trabe's story of lacking a permanent home and sees parallels between that species' predicament and the struggles of her own crew. The Trabe leader, Mabus, eventually deceives Voyager, attempting to assassinate the leadership of the Kazon sects at Janeway's peace meeting. Realizing the ship is now worse off than it was before, Janeway decides to continue the journey back to Earth without the assistance of either race. Meanwhile, a former Maquis, Crewman Michael Jonas, attempts to make covert contact with Seska. Log Entries *''Captain's log, stardate 49337.4. After sending a subspace message to Seska and the Nistrim Maje Culluh, we have received a quick response. '' *''Captain's log, supplemental. We're on our way to rendezvous with Mister Neelix. I can only hope that he had more luck with the Kazon than we did. '' *''Captain's log, stardate 49342.5. Neelix has returned from Sobras, where he learned a disturbing piece of information that may require us to rethink our plans. '' Background Information * This episode introduces the recurring characters of Michael Jonas and Hogan. * This episode revisits Tuvok's interest in orchids, originally mentioned in . * It took seven hours for make-up artists and hair dressers to complete their work on Symba Smith. Days before the shoot, a cast was made of her head for her facial applications. Her scene was shot on . Smith has revealed that "having a cast made of your head is NOT too much fun! But, I really enjoyed playing an alien - that WAS a lot of fun!" She added, "The sad thing is that I shot the show on October 30th . . .if I could have just shot it one day later...I would have had a really GREAT Halloween costume!" http://www.symba.com/bts.html * The scene where the meeting of Kazon leaders is attacked is similar to the scene in Godfather III where "The Commission" is attacked by a helicopter through the windows. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.5, . *As part of the VOY Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Charles O. Lucia as Mabus *Anthony De Longis as Culluh *Martha Hackett as Seska *Raphael Sbarge as Michael Jonas *Larry Cedar as Tersa *John Gegenhuber as Surat *Simon Billig as Hogan Co-Star *Mirron E. Willis as Rettik Uncredited Co-Stars *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Ken Gruz as Kurt Bendera *Kerry Hoyt as Fitzpatrick *Tom Morga as Minnis *Louis Ortiz as a Kazon-Pommar *Symba Smith as a Sobras bar dancer References battle drill; bio-nutrient supplement; Calogan dog; Cardassian border; cortical stimulator; democracy; dilithium chamber; favinit plant; First Maje; governor; hull breach; hybrid; impedrezene; Kazon; Kazon carrier vessel; Kazon Order; Kazon raider; Kazon-Hobii; Klingon Empire; odds; orchid; Kazon-Mostral; Kazon-Nistrim; Kazon-Ogla; Kazon-Oglamar; Kazon-Pommar; Kazon-Relora; malnutrition; Maquis; memorial service; miner; navigational deflector; Prime Directive; slavery; Sobras; Spock; Takrit; Telfas Prime; Trabe; Trabe convoy; Trabe Governing Council; Vulcan spice tea |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Allianzen es:Alliances fr:Alliances nl:Alliances